Brain Wave
Brain Wave(Anais Watterson) is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. Anais is the youngest and most intelligent member of the Watterson family, youngest sister of her older brothers, Zach and Darwin, and a member of Fusion Youths. Appearance Anais' skin is more pink, due to her powers, with freckles taking on face. Her eyes have changed color, becoming purple. Personality Intelligence Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her family, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed by adults. She has been shown on numerous occasions to have a knack for solving problems, such as the time she figured a way out of her flooded house, and the time she developed a complex solution to solve the problem of getting her grandmother's luggage up a flight of stairs. Even though Anais is four years old, she attends higher classes that her piers because of her extremely high IQ; however, she is not in the same class as her brothers, and instead goes to a junior class located elsewhere in the school. Anais is also a valued member of the school's Physics Club, and her vast knowledge of the subject has actually saved her from being vaporized by Bobert in his combat form. She is a remarkably cunning strategist as well, plotting elaborate schemes, and decoying everybody's perceptions to achieve her goal. Though she is often underestimated due to her significantly young age, which she tends to use to her advantage. Sometimes she is respected for her intelligence, when Zach says "Clever girl" after finding out about Anais' plan to hog the computer all to herself by once again by driving the Watterson family out of the house. Maturity Anais can also be considered the most mature member of her family, aside from her mother. She often takes care of her brothers in many ways, like helping them with their homework, and making their breakfast. Due to her young age, however, she is prone to occasionally acting childish, and still has stuffed animals. Temper Anais has shown some signs of having her mother's fiery temper. When her brother accidentally lost her doll, she was extremely upset and demanding, threatening to tell their mother what had happened. On another occasion, after finally taking Granny Jojo's bags upstairs, when asked to bring them down, she instead grew furious, and kicked her suitcase out the window. Also, Richard hugged her to protect her, and she violently attacked him, thinking he was a monster. Infantile Tendencies Even though Anais is very mature for her age, there are still some occasions where she reverts to childish behavior. She is a huge fan of Daisy the Donkey, as evidenced by her Daisy plush toy, and her extreme enthusiasm for the "Daisy on Ice" show. She also knows how to manipulate others by looking cute. Social Awkwardness It is shown that Anais is very socially awkward. She states that she doesn't have that much friends, which is why no one shows up at her party. Relationships Family Zach Zach is Anais' older brother. He finds her very annoying, while she finds him foolish and dumb. Though she may seem to think poorly of him, she does have her moments when she admits she loves him or cares for him, and he's willing to go to extreme lengths to help her out such as trying to retrieve her Daisy doll. In terms of maturity, she's the "older sister", but she does look up to him. She can sometimes be very angry or cross with him whenever he does something wrong, and when dhe was the babysitter, she decided she could do whatever she wanted. Despite all that, she still loves her older brother no matter what. Darwin Darwin is Anais' older, adopte fish brother. They seem to get along well and can be seen together at school many times. Anais possibly likes Darwin more than Zach, since she got along better with him when she decided to act like a dumb person. Anais shows care for Darwin as well. Also they're always teaming up to do something important, whether it be stopping Zach from using the Lucky Helmet or Anais doing Darwin's "Intellectual Test" to help him. Nicole As the mother of Anais, Nicole loves her youngest and only daughter. She is very protective of her and only wants her to be safe and happy. Nicole recognizes Anais's intelligence and often wants to solve puzzles with her, taking pictures of the finished piece. Although they enjoy spending time with one another, Anais usually gets frightened when Nicole becomes furious. Richard Richard cares about his daughter's well-being, going so far as to get a job for Anais despite his intense hatred of working as shown in ". Granny Jojo(Josephine) Anais resembles her grandmother greatly. Whenever she visits, she struggles to get Granny Jojo's heavy luggage upstairs. After spending a night finishing this task, she gets angry when she is asked to bring it down again. Granny Jojo keeps her safe, and protects her (at the cost of Anais' intelligence). Anais helps Granny Jojo meet up with Louie. Other Sinata They seem to interact alot with each other due to her being friends with her older brother and her being friends with her younger sisters. Because of this, Anais is very fond of Sinata and sees her as a role model. Daisy the Donkey Though not alive, Anais loves Daisy very much. This is seen where it reveals that she got Daisy for her birthday. Even, Anais begs and later forces her mother to bring her to the "Daisy the Donkey on Ice" show and makes her brothers take Daisy back. Powers and abilities * Shapeshifting * Mind Control * Telekinesis Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wattersons